


Royal Ambitions

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dystopian Royal Kingdom AU, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Joonmyun is a paranoid prince who installs thought monitors on all his subjects. Chen is a peasant who has Joonmyun on his mind a little too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Ambitions

 

 

"Do you know him, Your Highness?"

Joonmyun, who was examining the computer screen from over Chanyeol's shoulder, shook his head.

"I do not, I am afraid. I wonder why he is coming up on such high alert status. How curious."

Sir Chanyeol, the captain of Joonmyun's royal guard, coughed lightly. "I am sure it is nothing of concern. He is a mere peasant after all."

"I trust your judgment. You have done an excellent job in protecting my life thus far."

Chanyeol visibly perked up at the prince's praise. "I appreciate your kind words, Your Highness."

"Still," Joonmyun continued. "I would like to investigate this Chen. According to the thought monitor, he thinks about me at least four times an hour throughout the entire day. Either he is extremely stupid for being so careless about his thoughts or he is extremely determined about...something. In any case, I intend to find out which it is."

"Are you sure, Your Highness?" Chanyeol asked hesitantly. "This man could be dangerous, unstable. Or he could be completely innocuous and a total waste of your time. I think the best course of action would be to allow the royal guard to investigate..."

"Nonsense," Joonmyun replied airily with a dismissive wave of the hand. "I can handle things myself. Besides, I look forward to having a little fun with this elusive Chen. See if I can rattle him up a bit."

"If you say so, Your Highness."

Chanyeol exited Joonmyun's bed chamber with a stiff bow. As much as the knight adored his prince, he didn't always approve of his actions or decisions. The prince was always a little too reckless and careless, especially when it came to human life. Chanyeol himself had allowed Joonmyun to treat him as a mere plaything, out of his unwavering sense of duty to the prince. At least that's what he told himself. Chanyeol cared deeply about his prince and hoped that he hadn't deceived himself into believing that Joonmyun cared about him, too.

But these peasants didn't matter to Joonmyun. He would chew them up and spit them out as if they were no more than pesky seeds in his fruit salad. It was a source of amusement for Joonmyun.

Because of this, the commoners were beginning to resent the handsome prince. It was almost a boon when Joonmyun declared that he would like to have thought monitors installed in all of his subjects as a proactive measure against assassination attempts. The monitor would keep a record of every time a member of the kingdom thought about Joonmyun. His thought monitor could not detect the exact nature of his subjects’ thoughts, but it could determine the frequency and intensity.

Joonmyun did a good job of convincing his father, as well as the rest of the royal court that he would only feel secure if the monitor was in place. Chanyeol, however, had seen the truth. Having watched Prince Joonmyun grow from a little boy into a handsome youth, he knew that Joonmyun thoroughly believed he was invincible. The thought monitor was just another one of his whims, as well as another way for him to assert control over his future kingdom.

 

Chen was in his cottage, chopping onions when a tall man in knight's armor burst through the door. Chen almost dropped his knife at the sudden intrusion.

"What's going on?!" the peasant yelped, sucking the tip of the finger that had been unfortunately sliced in the process.

The tall knight boomed in a surprisingly deep voice, "It is I, Sir Chanyeol of the royal guard. You have been summoned to the castle by Prince Joonmyun's command."

Chen's stomach twisted, and he could feel the hot tickle of adrenaline diffuse to his fingertips. So it has begun.

"Take off your clothes," Chanyeol commanded.

"Whyyyy?!" Chen squawked indignantly.

Chanyeol wrinkled his nose. "Wash your hands too. You can't smell like onions when you are presented to the prince."

The peasant brandished his vegetable knife when Chanyeol tried to take a step closer. The knight just rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. "Put the knife down and do what I say. The rest of the royal guard is right outside your cottage door in case you don't cooperate."

With a withering glare, Chen reluctantly rolled up his sleeves and rinsed his hands. He then directed a pointed look at Chanyeol, who averted his gaze with an annoyed sigh as he watched Chen undress in the periphery of his vision.

 

When Chen was dragged into Joonmyun's chamber, he was forced to kneel before the prince in all his nudity. He kept gaze on the ground to avoid eye contact with Joonmyun, cheeks dusted pink in humiliation.

"Thank you, Chanyeol," Joonmyun said to the knight.

Chanyeol looked at the prince in concern, but Joonmyun waved him off dismissively. The prince did not feel especially threatened by the naked, trembling figure kneeling before him, with his wrists bound behind his back. The knight closed the door of Joonmyun's chamber with a bow before exiting.

“You know what the punishment for treason is, right? Decapitation. Thinking about me often is one thing, but your thoughts have long passed the threshold of obsessive.”

While most of his kingdom only thought about Joonmyun in passing, once or twice a day at most, this Chen seemed to have the prince on his mind almost constantly, with an inexplicable intensity. The peasant thought about Joonmyun more often and with greater concentration than members of the royal court did, and they had to deal with the prince daily.

Joonmyun laughed pleasantly, flashing his royal set of teeth. “I don’t know whether I should be more concerned about my life or yours. It would be such a pity to decapitate someone with such an exquisite face as yours.”

He cupped his hand around Chen's cheek. The kneeling male turned his head slightly so that his lips brushed Joonmyun’s palm. The prince felt a jolt of electricity at the contact and looked down at his captive in alarm. Chen gazed up at Joonmyun through thick, dark eyelashes. He pressed his smooth, firm lips to Joonmyun’s palm, then dragged the hot, wet tip of his tongue across the sensitive skin.

“I-is that what you wanted,” Joonmyun breathed, his heart betraying him with its rapid beating.

“Just one night. Please…” Chen whispered with a tender huskiness in his voice.

"O-okay," Joonmyun stuttered, lips forming a comical "o".

Chen slowly stood up, hands still bound behind his back. "Untie me," he growled.

"Y-yeah sure." Joonmyun untangled the knot with trembling fingers. As soon as his hands were free, Chen spun around and pushed Joonmyun towards his bed.

"What are you doing? Get your peasant hands off of me-"

The prince's protests were silenced by Chen's lips, which moved insistently against his. And suddenly Joonmyun was falling backwards, body hitting the mattress with a dull thud.

"You can't do that to me, I'm royalty! I am your prince- ow!"

Joonmyun was cut off once more when he felt a sharp pain in his lower lip and a burst of copper on his taste buds.

"What the fuck, did you just bite me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, and I'll do it again," Chen murmured in Joonmyun's ear. He grazed the soft cartilage with his teeth, causing a shiver to run down the prince's spine. He positioned himself between Joonmyun's legs and peeled each article of clothing off his slim body.

Chen licked a hot, wet trail down Joonmyun's torso, from his collar bone to the thin trail of hair between his hip bones. The prince writhed beneath Chen's touch, causing the peasant's heart to twinge achingly.

"Don't...be...a tease," Joonmyun mumbled, gasping when Chen's lips brushed his hardness.

"Do you have any lubricant?" Chen demanded suddenly.

"What?" Joonmyun panted.

"So I don't tear you apart."

"As if you could," the prince scoffed. He reached over to retrieve a vial from his nightstand.

"Just...let me do it myself," Joonmyun said as he dribbled the cool, slick liquid onto his palm. "Chanyeol always lets me prepare myself."

If Joonmyun's eyes weren't squeezed shut while stretching himself, he would have noticed the ripple of tension in Chen's jaw. He did, however, feel the man's grip on his ankles tighten.

"Ow, be patient, I need to take my time, okay? It's been awhile...ahhh..." Joonmyun hissed as he began scissoring his fingers. Chen loosened his grip and began rubbing soothing circles into Joonmyun's skin with the pads of his thumbs.

He nuzzled his cheek against the soft skin on Joonmyun's inner thighs, causing the prince to giggle and squirm.

"Stop it, Chanyeol, I'm ticklish!" Joonmyun squealed.

Joonmyun realized his slip as he felt Chen's fingers press bruises into his pale thighs.

"Ah, sorry," the prince apologized sheepishly.

"Fuck, Joonmyun," Chen growled, yanking aside Joonmyun's slender wrist to slide his own length into the prince.

Joonmyun winced and hissed at the first few thrusts, but Chen leaned down to press soft, soothing kisses to the prince's eyelids and temple. Soon, he was accustomed to the stretch and was meeting Chen thrust for thrust.

Chen smirked when Joonmyun came violently between their stomachs, but not long afterwards, Chen was pushed to his own release as well. Joonmyun reached for a linen sheet crumpled at the foot of his bed to clean up the mess. Then, he curled himself around Chen and promptly dozed off.

 

A little past midnight, Chen’s eyes snapped open as pale moonlight filtered through Joonmyun’s windows. He gingerly removed the arm strewn across his chest and tiptoed over to the prince’s desk. He raked through the organized chaos of folders and documents until he found what he was looking for. He picked up Joonmyun’s dagger, dark and gleaming steel with a fatally sharp edge.

Feeling the emptiness underneath his arm, Joonmyun, too, woke up. He saw the vacancy beside him and sat up, looking around his chamber. Then he spotted Chen approaching him, dagger in hand. His heart plummeted.

“Chen, you don’t have to do this. I’m going to be king in a few years, I can give you whatever you want. Chen, please…” Joonmyun pleaded, whimpering pathetically when Chen pressed the blade of the dagger to his pale, soft neck. With the tiniest bit of extra pressure, a bright scarlet bead bloomed on Joonmyun’s pristine white skin.

“My name isn’t Chen. It’s Kim Jongdae. Didn’t think you had a stepbrother, did you?”

Jongdae’s hands trembled, but the stroke of his blade was sure. His salty tears mingled with Joonmyun’s warm, crimson blood as he stood over the dead prince’s body, chest rising and falling irregularly. Jongdae wiped the blade of the dagger on the creamy white sheets. His job was done.

“All hail King Jongdae,” he whispered into the darkness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost going to be a hella cute fic. But then this abomination happened. OTL


End file.
